Imán
by Schala S
Summary: Cobardes para admitir lo que les pasa ante los demás y afrontar la verdad; valientes para expresárselo el uno al otro. La dualidad reinante en ellos, y el imán que los atrae inevitablemente... One Shot! Trunks x Pan


_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro __**Akira Toriyama**__ (si me pertenecieran haría un manga sobre todos y cada uno de mis fics, pero no puedo por derechos de autor y porque no dibujo bien XDD)._

_Esto es solamente diversión, amor a Dragon Ball y ganas de escribir n.n_

_

* * *

_

**IMÁN**

**

* * *

**

¡No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos!

Otra vez, como hacía dos años, se había metido allí.

Ella me observaba desde la otra punta de mi habitación, a la cual acababa de entrar luego de un arduo día en la oficina, con sus manos apoyadas fuertemente contra la pared que se elevaba tras su espalda. Sus ojos negros reflejaban una mezcla retorcida de sentimientos.

Se veía enojada... ¡Se veía excitada!

Parecía feliz pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía tremendamente triste...

Sus pantalones anchos y masculinos jamás se habían visto tan sensuales. ¿Alguna vez se me ocurrió que ella se convertiría en tan bella mujer? Lo dudo muchísimo, estoy seguro de que la respuesta es un rotundo no.

Ella sólo había sido una niña para mí durante toda mi vida, nunca una mujer, nunca un conjunto de peligrosas curvas, nunca una guerrera con tremenda voluntad...

Su musculosa blanca, arrugada y finísima, dejaba poco y nada a mi pervertida imaginación. Ella se veía salvaje, como un poderoso guerrero esperando atacar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pan?—. Pregunté, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un instante—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella respiró hondo y la noté agitada, como si hubiera terminado un entrenamiento hacía instantes.

Fijó sus ojos aún más en mí, nadó en ellos como si estuviera buscando una respuesta, una recompensa... ¡Algo que únicamente yo podía darle!

—Pasaron tantos años, Trunks...—. Me dijo, haciéndome escuchar su voz por primera vez aquel día—. Tantos años de silencio, de no saber cómo decírtelo...—. Se revolvió contra aquella pared, y en su tono pude escuchar lo que mis ojos no querían ver... ¡Ella lloraba suavemente! Parecía un gato bajo la lluvia, temeroso y en guardia...

Supe al instante que ella hablaba sobre "eso", sobre "ese" tema que habíamos jurado no volver a tocar jamás.

¡Ella me lo había jurado! Nuestras vidas habían transcurrido con normalidad desde nuestra promesa de silencio, sin grises, solamente decoradas con dulces luces blancas de tranquilidad, de sombras ausentes que no encajaban en absoluto en tan pacífico contexto.

En tan pacíficas vidas, sin deudas y sin mentiras...

—Sabes que ya pasó—. Dije secamente, sin temor alguno—. Pensé que todo había quedado claro cuando nos hicimos esa promesa...

Yo seguía parado contra la puerta de mi cuarto, lo más alejado de ella posible. Pan era un imán invencible, un barranco directo a la perdición... ¡No podía perder los estribos, no de nuevo!

No luego de la última vez, de esa noche que, si pudiera, borraría de mi memoria ahora mismo. Anularía esa noche de todo registro, de toda historia, de toda mirada...

Casi había logrado olvidar, pero allí tuvo que aparecer una vez más, mirándome con esa mezcla de sentimientos, con esa ensalada de miradas que nada hacían por mí, ni por ella.

Que sólo causaban angustia y culpa en mi corazón, la más horrenda carga que alguna vez hubiera aplastado mi cabeza.

Ella se enfureció, yéndose con su razón todo vestigio de amor y tristeza, todo vestigio de alegría... Ahora la balanza se iba hacia el odio, hacia la cruel y devastadora excitación prohibida.

Tragué saliva, y pegué más mi espalda a la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Eres tan cruel!—. Gritó, y todo a mi alrededor pareció temblar al compás de su voz... ¿O era yo, y no lo demás, quien temblaba?—. Nada te importa con tal de sentirte una buena persona—. Habló con una crueldad demoledora, y con una pasión que, bien sabía yo, sólo ella poseía—. ¡No te interesan las demás personas!—. Se sentó en el suelo de un instante al otro, estrujando su pantalón con sus manos, las cuales finalmente habían abandonado la pared—. A lo mejor tú piensas que la vida volvió a ser lo que era luego de la maldita promesa, ¡pero no fue así!—. Gritó con fuerza, y las lágrimas cayeron como lluvia sobre sus manos, su pecho, su alma...—. ¡Yo jamás volví a ser Pan!—. Y empezó a arrastrarse hacia mí, gateando como un bebé, pero con un fuego en la mirada que nadie tenía en el desgraciado universo... Si alguien más lo hubiera poseído...—. ¡Ya no soy la caprichosa, insoportable, traviesa Pan que todos conocían! Lo único que quedó de esa Pan fue el cuerpo, ¡mi alma ya no es la misma! Has deshecho mi esencia, maldito ser inerte... ¡Has hecho de mi lo que has querido, y ya no me has dejado volver! Sólo tú has vuelto, yo sigo en el pasado, ¡en tu cama, en tu maldita cama!

Llegó hasta mí y tironeó de mi pantalón, aún con las rodillas sobre el suelo.

La miré fijamente, aquella imagen era desafortunada, poco digna... Ninguno de los dos merecía tan tensa escena.

—Cuando pasó—. Empecé a hablar, mirándola pero, a la vez, no haciéndolo— yo te advertí que esto podría suceder... ¡Te di la opción de elegir!

Tomando fuertemente mi ropa, trepó hacia mi pecho y allí se quedó, arrugando mi camisa y ahorcándome con mi corbata. Yo nada hice por defenderme.

—Tú no me diste opción, Trunks—. Y rió, completamente desquiciada—. ¡No deberías haberme dejado hacer eso!—. Y lloró entre la risa—. No deberías haber permitido que yo arruinara mi vida así...

Era cierto, y yo lo sabía. Yo me comporté mal, me dejé llevar por la lujuria y no supe ver lo que aquella pasión podría desencadenar en el futuro... ¡Y ese futuro había llegado hacia mi en aquel momento!

—Es culpa de ambos, Pan—. Intenté explicarle, sin violentarme e intentando no excitarme con esos hermosos y redondos pechos apoyados contra mí—. Yo fui irresponsable, y tú también. ¡Ambos lo fuimos! Y, para colmo, no pensamos en los resultados... ¿Qué no era obvio que jamás podría volver a suceder lo que sucedió?

—¡Tú eras el adulto! Tú debías asumir la mayor responsabilidad...— Se desparramó contra mi cuerpo y cayó de rodillas al suelo una vez más, pero logrando, esta vez, arrastrarme a mi junto a ella—. Yo era solamente una niña, una muchachita, una adolescente que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas...—. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y eso, para mi, fue demasiado—. ¡Tú eres adulto! Tú tuviste a muchas mujeres en tu cama, eras conciente de lo que el sexo podía generarme... ¡A mi, a la estúpida adolescente que te había amado toda la vida!

¿Realmente yo lo sabía?

Pan tomó mi cuello con fuerza, envuelta en las súplicas que sus ojos y su esencia necesitaban pedirme. Sus orbes negros y profundos me estaban hipnotizando, así como la vez de la promesa, así como la noche del pecado y la pasión que ella y yo protagonizamos.

—Tómame una vez más, Trunks...—. Y allí estaba el temido pedido, el silencioso y explícito pedido—. Si lo haces podré olvidarte...

—Mientes—. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, y caímos juntos al suelo, acostados, mirándonos e insultándonos con los ojos, reclamándonos el uno al otro mediante los latidos de nuestros corazones, latidos que ya se habían conocido una vez—. Si te tomara ahora, tú te hundirías más de lo que te estás hundiendo ahora, ¡sería aún peor para ti! Además, yo estoy casado ahora, Pan...

Si, Marron y yo nos habíamos casado hacía un año en ese momento. Luego de años de sexo sin sentimientos y varias mujeres entregadas en mi cama, yo finalmente logré sentar cabeza, para la sorpresa de mucha gente que, realmente, nunca había pensado que yo llegaría a tal instancia.

—Marron no tiene idea de quien eres tú—. Y la risa mezclada magistralmente con el llanto volvió. Tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos, desparramada en el suelo a mi lado—. Tú eres un irresponsable...

—Lo soy—. Tuve que reconocer—. Pero no dejaré que mis malos actos la hieran, no lo merece, ella me quiere.

—¿Tú la quieres?—. Pan jamás me había mirado con semejante ironía, ésta estaba brillando en sus ojos con una intensidad despiadada.

¿Yo quería a Marron? Si, la quería... Pero sólo a una parte de ella. Al corazón, a la bondad, a la dulzura... No al cuerpo. Por más bella que ella me pareciera, mi cuerpo solamente deseaba a una persona, a una mujer, a una niña...

Cada minuto desde el día en que ella me permitió poseerla por primera vez.

—No lo hagas más difícil...—. Sé que en ese momento cedí de más, pero ya no podía... Soy saiyan también, y ser saiyan significa que mi pasión es más fuerte que mi razón, que el guerrero es más fuerte que el hombre, que la fuerza le gana a mi corazón...

—Tómame, Trunks...—. Suplicó con un tono más amable, hablando en voz baja, reflejando dulzura en sus ojos... Si hay algo de Pan que siempre me cautivará es esa dualidad, la de la mujer fuerte, la guerrera... La de la muchachita inocente, la niña...

Sus manos empezaron a explorar mi cuerpo, tocándome con una facilidad que no hacía más que demostrar cuanto conocía ella de mí... Cuánto era capaz ella de domarme.

—Marron volverá tarde o temprano, y todo volverá a ser tristeza para ti...—. Susurré con dificultad, intentando decirle la verdad, pero sin lograr creer en mis palabras.

—No me importa, ya no lo soporto...—. Posó una de sus manos entre mis piernas, y allí descubrió mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Yo si la deseaba, y seguramente la desearé siempre...—. Hazlo, Trunks. Hazlo.

Su respiración cada vez golpeaba más de lleno sobre mi rostro, sus pequeños labios de jovencita cada vez se acercaban más a los míos...

—Yo no quise lastimarte...—. Le confesé, mientras ella seguía tocando entre mis piernas—. Tú me pediste que sea el primero... Tú tuviste la culpa...

Comenzó a morder mi cuello y mis mejillas, mostrando en sus ojos cuánto estaba conteniéndose.

—Tú accediste, y fuiste mi primer hombre...—. Dijo entre mordiscones—. Tú no te negaste, cumpliste con mi pedido... ¡Y si no lo hago ahora, no podré vivir más sin esto!—. Tomó mi masculinidad con más convicción, desabrochando mi pantalón apresuradamente para así hacer contacto directo—. Déjame volver a ser Pan, la Pan que conociste... Sólo un ratito, solamente un instante... ¡Por favor! Después de esto podré volver a sonreír...

—¡Pero no para siempre!—. Ya no pude contenerme, y mi deseo le ordenó a mis manos desgarrar su musculosa con violencia, gimiendo ella luego de que lo hiciera. Al hacerlo, se rebeló ante mí su falta de sostén—. Esto te hará feliz por unos días, no para siempre... ¡Y si sigue sucediendo te harás adicta, y yo me haré adicto! No podemos, eres muy pequeña para mí, no puedo amarte como tú quisieras y mereces...

Ella lloró brevemente—Lo sé—. Admitió con pena—. Pero prefiero volver a sentirte por un instante, antes que vivir deseando poder hacerlo una vez más... Vivir encerrada en la idea de que esto está mal es demasiado triste, más triste que ser feliz únicamente por un rato...

Si no la tomaba inmediatamente moriría... ¿Qué la hacía tan poderosa, tan apetecible? Era más que su belleza despampanante, que su dualidad... ¿Sería porque era saiyan al igual que yo? ¿Así sentirían deseo los saiyans?

No pude evitar recordar cuando ella me hizo ese pedido... Me miró detenidamente y me dijo que me amaba, y reconoció que lo nuestro no podía ser, por eso quería únicamente una noche, una sola maldita y hermosa noche conmigo.

Nos prometimos, luego de esa noche de pasión que habíamos protagonizado hacía dos años, que nunca volveríamos a desearnos, que jamás volveríamos a tocarnos, que nunca en la vida volveríamos a hablar del tema...

Nos prometimos que seríamos Trunks y Pan de nuevo.

Pero no pudimos cumplir... Algo, un imán, el destino... ¡No sé qué era! Algo nos atraía inevitablemente, algo nos hacía perder el control el uno con el otro.

Ya no pude, perdí. Mis manos tomaron sus pechos, a la vez que mi boca tocaba la suya de un instante al otro.

Ella gimió mientras la besaba, mientras masajeaba con obsesión sus pechos.

—No podemos...—. Seguí susurrando mientras jadeaba, mientras ella me tocaba con sabiduría.

Desgarré su pantalón, se lo quité sin respeto, con pura lujuria, al mismo tiempo que ella me arrancaba con un solo movimiento mi camisa y corbata... ¡Dos años! Dos años y sentía como si hubiera sido el día anterior... ¡La había extrañado tanto! Más de lo que era capaz de admitir... A esa joven honesta, a esa niña impulsiva, a esa muchachita impertinente y adorable.

Rompió mi pantalón, yo rompí su prenda más íntima... Ella arrancó mi boxer al igual que la primera vez... Todo era recuerdo, una escena repetida, un círculo vicioso... ¡No podía dejar de girar a su alrededor!

Pedí ayuda, a todos y cada uno de los seres del universo... ¡No podía conmigo mismo! No podía con ella, ella era todo en ese instante, habría matado a quien nos interrumpiera, a quien me alejara de ella... ¡Ya no pensaba! Sentía, sentía con pasión, con locura, con deseo, con odio... ¡Incluso con odio! Quería tocarla, y quería humillarla al mismo tiempo...

Estábamos uno frente al otro sobre el suelo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no lo pensé, lo único que hice fue lanzarme sobre ella, para así dominar por completo nuestra situación y su cuerpo...

Ella luchó por dominarme a mí, pero yo no la dejé, y ambos gemíamos mientras nos tocábamos, disfrutando de aquella pelea por el control.

Besé todo su cuerpo, y me sumergí entre sus piernas... Pan sólo fue capaz de gritar, de pronunciar mi nombre con una excitación tremenda, de excitarme con las incoherencias que sus palabras expresaban ante lo que yo le hacía.

El calor rodeó a mi cuerpo, ¡me sentí en el mismo infierno! Y me gustó, me gustó demasiado pecar, portarme mal, faltarle el respeto a su familia, a la mía y a la amistad que hacía tanto tiempo nos unía a todos.

Le estaba faltando al respeto a Goten, mi mejor amigo... A Gohan, mi hermano mayor... A Videl, a Bra, a mis padres... ¡A todos!

A ella, a quien gemía y me suplicaba que la tomara, a Pan... ¡A la muchachita trece años menor que yo!

Me gritó que me detuviera, que empezara a actuar sobre ella, que no la excitara más, que ya no lo soportaba... ¡Yo tampoco lo soportaba! Pero su piel, su aroma... ¡Era adictiva como la más fuerte de las drogas! Ella me estaba asfixiando de lujuria, haciéndome sentir como la persona más pervertida del universo... Ella me pervertía, sacaba de mí ese lado salvaje, ese saiyan con deseos de matar...

Cedí ante sus pedidos, y ya no pude contenerme.

Sobre el suelo de mi habitación, al lado de la cama donde intentaba encontrarla a ella en Marron todas las noches... Allí hice mía a Pan, como hacía dos años, aquella noche en la cual ella me pidió, ya que yo no podía corresponder el amor que sentía por mi, que le diera una única noche, un único sueño eterno para recordar...

¿Había sido un error? Ya no me importaba, nada interesaba.

El calor fue tan asfixiante al entrar en su cuerpo que sentí que me desmayaría sobre ella... ¡Que calor tan fascinante!

El necesitado vaivén de su cuerpo y el mío empezó, y fue rápido y violento desde el principio... Ni yo ni ella queríamos esperar, debía ser veloz, desprolijo, sucio... ¡Ella debía ensuciarme, y yo debía ensuciarla a ella!

Cada uno de nosotros era un imán para el otro, el imán que nos atraía el uno al otro, ese sentimiento que no nos permitía escapar, que nos ahogaba en esa eterna insatisfacción... En esos instantes de falsa felicidad, de insaciable pasión.

Con sus uñas marcó toda mi espalda, y sentí fluir la sangre de cada una de las heridas... La sangre, mi sangre... Me quemó como agua hirviendo, me hizo gritar como un idiota sin capacidad para razonar, ni para recordar.

Yo mordí sus hombros, su labio inferior, sus pechos... todo lo que estaba al alcance de mi boca en esa posición. Quería saborear su sangre, por un motivo que jamás he sido capaz de comprender.

Ella gritaba como loca, totalmente fuera de si... ¡Era como uno de esos sueños confusos en donde uno quiere pensar, quiere hacer algo ante lo que vive, pero no puede!

La voluntad estaba completamente a merced del placer, del deseo, del imán que ella y yo representábamos para el otro...

Mordió mis labios y los hizo sangrar... ¡¿Qué le diría a Marron cuando llegara?! No me importó en ese momento, lo disfruté tanto...

Rodamos por el suelo, cambiando el rol dominante una y otra vez...

Yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera en su primera vez... Pan me hacía elevar mi ki, provocaba que el humano se cansara y el saiyan reinara dentro de mi cuerpo...

Ella no era la única con una dualidad reinante... A mi me pasaba lo mismo.

Nuestros cuerpos transpiraron completamente sincronizados, sacando por los poros de nuestra piel esa voluntad inquebrantable de ensuciarnos y maldecir nuestras vidas.

De condenarnos...

¿Cuánto tiempo lo hicimos? Pareció durar horas pero, a la vez, sólo instantes.

La tomé de la cintura, casi sin fuerzas, pero con las suficientes para un minuto más de pasión. Así, la llevé contra la pared, aprisionándola a mi gusto, haciéndoselo como a mí me gustaba...

Ella gritó, gritó mi nombre y gritó el dolor y el placer que yo le provocaba, que yo le daba durante esa danza salvaje que ambos estábamos interpretando de forma magistral.

Aplastándola contra la pared de mi habitación de hombre casado, a otra mujer... A Pan, a los vestigios de la pequeña Pan que viajó conmigo por el espacio, a la cual vi crecer desde la cuna... Sólo vestigios, Pan ya no sería la misma.

No lo fue desde la primera vez que ella me pidió que le regalara mi calor, y no lo sería luego de ese acto primitivo, inevitable acto sexual que volvería a unirnos luego de dos años...

¿Y yo, yo volvería a ser Trunks?

Si bien nunca logré olvidarla, si era el mismo, o eso pienso... Pero no luego de eso, no luego de tomarla en la habitación que compartía con mi mujer...

¿Mi mujer, Marron?

Entonces... ¿qué lugar ocupaba Pan en mi vida?

Levanté una de mis manos, mientras que la otra sostenía las caderas de ella, y apreté su cuello con fuerza... ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¡No podía detenerme!

El gemido, desquiciado, femenino y fuera de si, anunció el orgasmo de Pan... Y allí, mientras no dejaba de gozar conmigo en su interior, tomó mi cuello con sus dos manos.

Apretó, y sentí que mi aire se iba... ¡Me estaba ahogando!

¿Me importaba?

No... No me importaba...

Mi castigo, mi culpa, mí pecado... Pan era todo y más que eso para mí.

Ya no más fuerzas, el placer me invadió por completo, con una potencia que jamás en mi desgraciada vida había experimentado.

Caímos, completamente rendidos, al suelo.

Silencio...

Mucho silencio...

Sólo dos almas errantes intentando recuperar el aire, dos cuerpos vacíos de amor y llenos de placer.

Si, me había obsesionado con ella en ese preciso instante... No había marcha atrás.

La miré por unos instantes, y ella lo hizo luego de segundos eternos.

—Seré Pan... Por lo menos por un rato—. Dijo sonriendo... Era Pan, ¡la Pan que era tan molesta y fácil de querer en el Tour Espacial! Volvió a la seriedad unos instantes—. No durará para siempre...

—Lo sé, pero...—. Intenté hablar, pero ella se subió a mi cuerpo, mostrándome desde primera fila esa desnudez dibujada por los mejores artistas del universo.

—¡No pensemos en después!—. Y rió jovialmente—. No me interesa que no me ames, ¿entiendes?—. Y lloró, aparentemente emocionada—. No me dejes sin esto, sin tu calor... ¡Por favor! Prefiero vivir siendo la segunda, la mujerzuela, la que no tiene derechos... ¡Prefiero ser esa y no una más de tu vieja colección!...—. Y se desmoronó sobre mi torso, llorando fuertemente—. ¡Quiero ser especial para ti! Quiero ocupar un lugar especial, por más que éste lugar no sea más que una mentira... ¡Miénteme, Trunks! Miénteme... Miénteme y te juro que seré feliz...

Me senté y posé sus caderas sobre mis piernas con facilidad. Ella no dejaba de llorar, tapando su llanto con sus manos, censurándolo frente a mí.

—Pan...—. Ella tenía solamente 18 años en aquel momento, lo cual significaba que yo tenía 31... Siendo el mayor de ambos, debía ser yo quien rompiera su corazón, quien la condujera a una enorme depresión, quien le mintiera y le negara la lujuria, el sexo, el placer...

¡Pero yo no podía hacerlo!

Yo moriría sin ese calor... Pan era mi nueva droga, la mejor droga que había probado en mi vida... ¡No quería, ni podía, ni debía vivir sin esa hermosa mujer! No quería, no quería de verdad...

Lo más honesto hubiera sido decir algo como "Pan, eres muy pequeña y si yo te acepto te estaría condenando a una vida infeliz... Ve por ahí y enamórate de otro, ¡Yo no puedo consolarte!"... Pero no, no lo iba a hacer.

Decidí ser inmaduro, ser egoísta y despiadado...

Yo no era así, pero en ese momento lo entendí: Yo ya no era el mismo, ella y el deseo me habían cambiado... ¡Ya no podría volver a ser yo!

—Ya no soy Trunks...—. Admití—. Y tú ya no eres Pan...

Ella se destapó la cara y me miró atentamente.

—No puedo ni quiero dejarte... No pienso hacerlo...—. Vi una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, pero no la dejé hablar, debía terminar de explicarme—. Yo no dejaré a Marron, la quiero y ella no merece esto—. Ella asintió con pesar—. Pero no puedo permitirme a mi mismo dejarte ir...

¡Que egoísta! ¿Por qué me comportaba así, como un imbécil?

¿Por qué se lo hacía justo a Pan?

—Me alcanza por ahora...—. Intentó besarme pero no la dejé.

—Esto no cambiará, no prometo nada...

—Lo sé—. Y volvió la sonrisa—. Intentaré hacer que me ames... Si no lo logro, entonces seguiré conformándome con esto... Trunks, no me niegues tu calor...

Lloramos juntos entonces, durante varios minutos...

Luego le presté ropa de Marron, me vestí y ella se marchó, pero no por mucho. Pronto vendría un nuevo encuentro, un nuevo pecado esperando ocurrir...

Pronto volveríamos a traicionar a nuestras familias, a nuestras edades y a nuestros compromisos...

Pronto, muy pronto, volveríamos a traicionarnos a nosotros mismos.

* * *

Y así han pasado cinco años...

Pan se fue a vivir con un compañero de la universidad hace medio año, y parece que se casarán pronto... Yo sigo con Marron.

Con Marron todo está bien, pero ella cada día se ve más y más enfadada... ¡No logro darle un hijo, y dudo que pueda dárselo! El sexo es frío, rutinario... Siento que le miento cada vez que lo hacemos, cada vez lo hacemos menos...

Nuestra relación acabará un día de estos, es lo más probable, y lo más triste.

Y con Pan... Cada vez es peor, es más continuo, más enfermizo...

Pero ya no puedo ir para atrás, ni ella puede hacerlo...

Y así, la miro dormir a mi lado luego del último acto, y me siento una basura, porque le miento, porque la uso, y me dejo usar por ella... ¿Pero, luego de siete largos años desde nuestra primera vez, cómo puedo hacer para parar?

Ya no puedo... ¡Ya no puedo!

Mi vida es muerte, es traición, es mentira...

Pan intenta olvidarme al lado de ese chico con el que se fue a vivir, pero no lo logra, ya me lo ha confesado...

¿Pan, cómo podemos dejar de desearnos? Debemos dejar de mentirle al mundo y a nosotros mismos...

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, te daría todo el amor que mereces... ¡Maldita sea! ¡He sido capaz incluso de enamorarme de ti!

Pero ya no se puede... Sería hipócrita, todos nos mirarían mal...

—¿Trunks?—. Has despertado, y no logro dejar de mirarte con sufrimiento...—. Ya debo irme, Trec se preocupará si no llego rápido.

Otra vez la despedida, y la hora de las mentiras...

—Está bien, Pan... Nos vemos—. Un beso rápido y te dejo ir, sufriendo por tu partida, por la ausencia de tu calor, por no llevarte a cenar, o al cine... ¡Siempre te llevo al mismo hotel barato que está a la vuelta de mi trabajo!

Siempre el maltrato, la violencia... Siempre los golpes y las lastimaduras... Nos herimos por dentro y por fuera, Pan...

Si tan sólo yo...

Mejor me visto, y dejo de pensar...

Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme...

¿Por qué soy tan cobarde, y no logro dejar a Marron, matar al tal Trec, y gritarle al mundo que eres mi mujer?

Mi verdadera mujer.

¿Por qué no puedo?

Y ahí, frente al espejo, está mi imagen, la guarida de todas mis dudas existenciales.

—¿Por qué no puedo?—. Y no sé para qué me lo pregunto... No tengo la respuesta.

O, mejor dicho, la tengo... Pero no logro decírmela ni a mi mismo.

Mucho menos a ella...

—¿Por qué?

Que cobardes somos, Pan... Esta obsesión nos ha vuelto débiles, el deseo por lo prohibido nos ha chupado las fuerzas... Las fuerzas para luchar.

A lo mejor es esa la parte de nuestra esencia en la cual predomina nuestra sangre humana, y no la saiyan.

* * *

_**Nota Final de la Autora**_

_Quien haya leído mi profile (?) sabrá que estoy estudiando para ser editora, por eso estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a las rayas de diálogo (o sea — XD) que se usan en libros publicados XD_

_Aú no las uso del todo bien, pero espero ir perfeccionándome._

_Me cuesta porque estoy más que acostumbrada al guión que muchos acá usamos, pero bueno... Si no lo empiezo a emplear desde ahora, después me va a costar mucho más T.T_

_Así que, seguramente, de acá en más voy a usarlas en los fics... _

_Y yendo al fic en si... Bueno, tenía MUCHAS ganas de escribir un buen lemon entre Trunks y Pan, pero darle un condimento más dramático y desesperado, y no romántico... Al mismo tiempo, quería que tuviera una historia, que fuera reflexión más que un Trunks diciendo "hola Pan, querés que tengamos sexo?" y que Pan respondiera "bueno, dale XD"._

_Así que hete aquí el fic..._

_El título "Imán" es en honor a un tema de la banda Miranda!, siendo esa canción uno de los cortes de su primer disco (el único buen disco de la banda para mi gusto, después se volvieron demasiado comerciales y perdieron ese talento para expresar sentimientos tan fuerte que tenían antes... una pena). La canción habla sobre un amor perdido, un deseo que jamás se fue y una traición que jamás se superó... el coro me recordó a este fic cuando lo tenía por la mitad, y TUVE que ponerle este nombre n.n_

_No sé si es bueno, quise hacer algo raro que no sé si me salió bien, pero bueno... La intención estuvo n.n_

_A veces las personas cometemos errores y, en vez de sacar el pie del pozo, lo hundimos aún más... Me ha pasado y no es lindo, pero a veces, simplemente, la cobardía reina, y el miedo a perder eso que nos lastima pero también nos hace felices nos estanca inevitablemente. _

_Tenía ganas de hacer un fic cero existencialista de Trunks y Pan, lejos de "Doble Vida", otro fic mío donde ellos si logran salir adelante... Acá los quería estancar, alejarnos del mensaje positivo predominante en Dragon Ball y mostrar el lado inconciente, impulsivo y cobarde de ellos. Todos tenemos un lado así, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de tenerlo?_

_En fin... El novio de Pan se llama "Trec" en honor a mi fic largo del momento, "Pecados en la Sangre" (alias propaganda barata XDDD)._

_Nada más para decir. _

_Nos vemos en otros fics prontito! _

_Saludos! n.n_

_

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


End file.
